


Falling in love is too easy.

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Coughing, Flowers, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Help how do I tag, Human AU, Multi, virgil pinning on the other three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: Virgil had experienced the affects hanahaki disease has on him, but this time it's much worse than he had expected. It's such a shame that he falls in love too easily.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Kudos: 55





	Falling in love is too easy.

Virgil hated how easily he could fall in love. Although he had about five crushes so far in his life, it was easy to say that when he fell, he fell hard. 

He sighed, hitting his forehead on his crappy, worn desk that had multiple scratches on it. There was a bubbling feeling in his throat, making any quick or sudden movements made him feel sick. It was worse enough that he lived with his crush.

Or three crushes, to be exact. 

He had met all of them in college, besides Patton. He had been close friends with Patton since highschool, it was strange to see how much they had changed over the past years. He met Logan in his second year of college, he always thought that he was a teacher every time he had seen him in the halls until he realized that both him and Logan shared most of the same classes. He met Roman in his last year, he was… extra. 

Patton was, well, lovely. He always seemed bright and helped Virgil out whenever, and he gave out free hugs. Good hugs that made you feel secure and safe.

Logan was astonishing. Whenever Virgil blew things out of proportion, he was always there to calm him down and focus on what’s actually going on. And he can bake more than just cookies.

Roman was amazing. He had such a big vocal range, Virgil and he usually went out to have karaoke nights. He always had such bright ideas, suggesting new things to Virgil to try out and music to listen to.

Virgil loved them all. And he didn’t know how to let go of those feelings of excitement, worry, and adoration whenever he hung out with them. It was addictive. 

But the problem was that he couldn’t just delete his feelings. His feelings where the one causing him to slowly die inside out.

When he first moved in with the others, the feelings were like wave after wave. Getting more and more extreme each and every single time. 

But Virgil never asked for help.

Never asked for advice.

Never searched anything up when he woke up to flowers beside his head on his pillow case.

Never questioned it when his voice became hoarse from coughing, or when he had trouble breathing suddenly.

Never questioned it out loud, at least.

But here Virgil was, forehead to desk, hands resting in between his legs as he gulped in air. It was worse than last time, the coughing getting louder and louder.

It felt like bugs were crawling in his throat as they chewed more and more.

He gagged on the blood, eyes watering as his cheeks and nose turned red. He stood up, staggering and hitting his shoulder harshly into the wall as he leaned against it. He sucked in a shaky breath, coughing harder and harder into his hand as blood started to drip onto the floor.

_ Breathe, breathe, breath _ . The voice repeated in his head,  _ just breathe. _

But he  _ couldn’t! _

Virgil let out a choked sob, brows furrowed as he clawed at his throat. His legs seemed to turn into jello, now putting most of his weight against the wall. He couldn’t go out of his room, he’ll most likely collapse before he even neared the door. 

He somehow managed to get his hoodie off, his coughing stopping momentarily when the weight on his shoulders went away. 

The coughing came back quickly.

He didn’t notice his hoodie falling onto his foot. What he did notice was that the room seemed to get ten times brighter, and the sounds of his coughing became fainter as he slid down the wall.

He tried to get back up, but all of his attempts were futile.

Now here he was, bathing in his blood, tears, sweat, and flowers. Flowers that were different shades of red and blue.

The walls must have been thick enough for the others to not hear him. 

But that was fine.

Virgil was fine.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Virgil woke up with a gasp, sitting up rather harshly causing him to hit his head against his desk. He yelped, backing away and rubbing his head where he had hit it. Everything felt heavy and sluggish, his throat sore as his breathing whistled faintly. 

He looked down, blinking slowly as his eyes became wider. Blood. Dried blood and flowers were everywhere. 

Had he fainted?!

What the fuck?

Virgil stood up, picking up his hoodie and studying it. There was blood and petals all over it. He looked at himself in the mirror, almost falling into his desk at the sight.

There was more of the maroon liquid caked onto most of his face, torn petals and flowers decorating it. 

It was disgusting.  _ He  _ was disgusting.

Virgil almost gagged at the sight. Maybe he should’ve talked to the others about this, he had never fainted from these coughing spells before. 

Maybe he shouldn’t.

What if the others judge him?

Mock him?

Leave him.

They’re going to leave if he tells them, so he figured it would be better if he didn’t consult them about it.

Virgil looked into his closet, getting out some wet wipes. He threw his hoodie into the hamper in the corner before getting onto his knees and opening the pack of wipes, swiping it over the flowers and blood that painted itself onto the floor.

It was going to take a long time considering how long the blood had stayed there.


End file.
